1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate carriers. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to wearable infant, toddler, or pet carriers.
2. Related Art
In society, past and present, it has been customary for parents and caregivers, to carry their infant children, babies, or small animal pets, against their body, side, chest or back, using a sling-like arrangement of fabric, woven fiber or the like. Over the last few years, interest in the traditional practice of carrying an infant, baby, or small animal with the convenience of being hands free has become considerably heightened in the United States and around the world. It has become increasingly recognized that the practice has advantages for the infant, baby, or small animal, as well as for the caregiver.
With a well-designed body worn carrying apparatus or sling like carrier, a person is largely free to go about her or his business while carrying, comforting or transporting the infant, baby, or small animal with them. This may allow them to introduce and teach them about their surroundings, while offering them a level of protection and safety. The infant, baby, or small animal being carried has an improved state of well-being from being closely associated with carrier. Further, the infant, baby, or small animal may be prevented from being overwhelmed by a feeling of separation or of being alone in the world and may have enhanced visual and auditory experiences. The infant, baby, or small animal is also protected and removed from potential situations and surrounding elements that may harm them.
Some traditional baby carrier slings are designed for supporting the infant, baby, or small animal on the carrier's hip, while others are designed for supporting the infant, baby, or small animal on the carrier's back or chest. Sometimes, it is obvious from the way that the infant is twisting her neck about that she would rather be looking out at what is going on around her than to be faced with the relative sameness of their carrier's back or chest. Similarly, the infant, baby, or small pet may want to look from one side or another. However, traditional worn sling-type carriers fail to provide an infant, baby, or small animal with the choice of either left, right, front, or back facing positions. Further, known carriers fail to provide accommodating areas for an infant, baby, or small animal's head or other body parts to easily rest and be supported in each of these directions.
Also, traditional carriers are typically configured to be worn in one predetermined way. Thus, the carrier has one, predefined look, and accommodates the infant, baby, or small pet only in the predefined configuration. Often sling-type carriers are difficult to assemble, adjust, and put on. Further, many carriers and must be partially or completely disassembled in order to insert and remove the infant, baby, or small animal, when loading and unloading them into the carrying pouch. Further, sling-type carriers with a single strap may be difficult and uncomfortable for a wearer such as when the wearer is seated or in another position. This may create tension in the wearer's neck and back making it necessary to disturb and remove the infant, baby, or small animal held inside the carrier pouch.
While the benefit of traditional carriers allows the wearer to carry the infant, baby, or small animal hands-free, often the wearer wishes to place their hand or hands somewhere in contact with the infant, baby, or small animal, as a safety or comfort measure for the baby, infant, or small animal. Further, the wearer may move and position the carrier in relation to her or his body. This may be to sooth, support, comfort, or otherwise provide emotional and physical reassurance to the wearer and the infant, baby, or small animal. Often, this may also simply be for the wearer or wearer's hands and arms, to be in a more comfortable position while walking or in a standing or sitting position. Typical carriers, however, fail to provide an easy way for the wearer to interact with the carrier as described above.